


RWBY Females X Male Reader Oneshots - Volume 1

by IgnitedCelica



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Male-Female Friendship, Monogamy, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut, xmalereader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnitedCelica/pseuds/IgnitedCelica
Summary: Dive into the world of RWBY with some OneshotsThese oneshots come from my Wattpad (where all my stories get released first)
Kudos: 3





	1. Revenge - (Weiss X Male Reader)

Published On: August 14, 2020

WEISS'S POV

Y/N and I have been dating now for 2 years after meeting on our first day at Beacon, we ended up on the same team along with Blake Belladonna and Pyrrha Nikos.

Together we formed Team Y/N.B.P.W with Y/N as our leader. 

And today was our anniversary which I had planned out for weeks, with the help of Blake and Pyrrha that is.

Now I was just waiting until Y/N arrived at the dorm, Blake and Pyrrha helped me prepare a cake and I was going to surprise him with a trip to the beach as it was the start of the weekend.

Weiss: "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY" I shouted as he came in smiling hugging him, we separated and my smile dropped after I saw his face bruised with a massive bleeding cut running in between his eyes down the right side of his nose and over his now split lips.

Weiss: "D-Darling what happened?" I asked as I helped him to our bed and quickly went to the bathroom for the first aid kit and getting back out.

Y/N: "It was Y-Yang she and her sister jumped me in the halls," he said as he took his shirt off revealing even more bruises all over his chest.

I helped treat his wounds as we talked about our day while also trying to take his mind of Yang and Ruby. 

TIMESKIP - NEXT MORNING

I woke up extra early as were gonna leave for the beach, but also for me to finish some unfinished business... I headed up to Ozpin's office....unsurprisingly he was awake....and drank coffee (as always)

Ozpin: "Good Morning Miss Schnee"

Weiss: "Good Morning Professor, I wanted to report something...." 

TIMESKIP - MONDAY

Classes were finally over as I headed to my Team Dorm when my path was blocked by none other than Yang and Ruby, looking pissed off. "What are you two doing here?" I asked, taking a step back and bracing in case they tried anything.

Yang: "Thanks to you fucking cunt me and my sis got expelled!" she cried cornering me.

Ruby: "And we are not gonna let a dirty snitch like you get away with it." she growled as they activated their weapons. 

But before they could make a move they were thrown away by glyphs as Y/N came between me and them with his sword out and his semblance active.

using his semblance to create clones of me, Blake & Pyrrha they quickly overwhelmed the two sisters.

Y/N: "Weiss I want you to get Ozpin and Glynda!" he said as he transformed his Black/Red sword into its second mode. I ran off to fetch them as Y/N jumped forward to engage the two psychos. 

Y/N'S POV

Yang took the attacks of my semblance clones while Ruby headed straight for me, knowing that if she could get my aura shattered and my semblance deactivated it would be easy for them to take me out. Ruby swings her Scythe as I block with my sword until she suddenly fires off a shot narrowly missing me. Every time I thought I found a way on how to get a strike at her she countered it and hit back harder, fighting unlike how she ever did in sparring class. Eventually, my Aura shattered as my semblance deactivated and Yang came launching into the fight free of my clones swiping at me as I blocked. but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ruby coming with a low hit swipe with her scythe, I tried to block... 

But I was too late and Ruby cut my leg with her scythe making me fall to the ground as she kicked my sword out of my hand.

Ruby: "You think you and your whore of a Girlfriend could beat us?" Yang: "After all, we didn't come here to learn how to BE Hunters but how to KILL them" Ruby was just about to cut me down with her scythe when... 

WEISS'S POV

"ENOUGH!" shouted Glynda as she promptly used her semblance to strike Yang and Ruby into the wall knocking them out. I ran over to Y/N as he lied on the floor bleeding, trying to sit up.

Y/N: "Am I glad to see you" he said gratefully smiling despite the pain he is in, Ozpin quickly went over to us and helped me pick up Y/N.

Glynda: "I'll handle these two, you two go to the nurse," she said as she called the police on her scroll. 

TIMESKIP - NURSE OFFICE - 1 HOUR LATER

Yang and Ruby were taken by the police facing serious prison time without a second chance in sight.

Meanwhile, Y/N and I were cuddling in bed after he got his leg treated, we were laughing while watching a comedy just relaxing after the long stressful day.

Y/N: "You know I'm surprised nobody noticed it when we were in our classes today"

Weiss: "I'm surprised as well! but also glad since it means we can make the moment when we break the news to them more special" I replied as I was looking at the ring on my hand and dreaming of what our combined future would hold.


	2. Stasis - (Nora X Male Reader)

Published On: August 15, 2020

NORA'S POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP I heard Y/N's alarm going off, but I just turned around and shut it off hugging Y/N again... Wait! where is Y/N? I looked around the room but he wasn't anywhe-

Suddenly Y/N ran through the door before quickly closing it again, he was breathing heavily and was holding his gun.

Nora: "Y/N what's going on?"

He looked over at me as if he only saw me now.

Y/N: "Nora? oh thank goodness you are here" 

He was about to walk over to me when suddenly the door was blasted off its hinges and Y/N was rammed into the wall. As the smoke cleared I saw....Y/N in the doorway before Y/N could get back up the other Y/N already shot him in the head.

Y/N: "Looks like I came just in time to stop that bastard." 

Nora: "W-WHAT WAS ALL OF THAT! SINCE WHEN WERE THERE TWO OF YOU?"

Y/N: "I don't know why but there are imposters looking and even sounding exactly like me all over the place and they are hostile" 

Y/N: "W-We need to get out of here t-to the" was all he could say before he slumped to the ground against the wall.

I ran over and shock him a couple of times shouting his name but he wasn't responding, he was bloody and bruised no to mention his left leg was heavily damaged. 

I got his first aid kit of the drawer and quickly patched him up as good as I could before getting both my and his weapon and getting out of the room with him over my shoulder.

Students were running towards the exits, some were breaking windows to get out. From the windows, you could see smoke rising from several places across the school grounds. I ran trying to avoid as many hostiles as I could and using Y/N's gun when I couldn't.

Finally, after a while I reached the landing area and got onto a bullhead and strapped Y/N into a seat, I activated the autopilot and went back to Y/N to check up on him.

"Impressive work Ms. Valkeryie" I quickly turned around to see a pale man in a suit with a case in his left hand, I got Magnhild ready and into a fighting stance shielding Y/N.

???: "No need for hostilities Ms. Valkeryie, I must say you managed quite a nasty piece of work there....your comrades in comparison perished to...well their intruders' hostile...ways.."

Everything around me and the strange man seemed to fade to black.

???: "I have recommended your services to my e-employers and they agreed to hire you" 

Nora: "Who are you? what employers?, I just want to get Y/N to a hospital"

???: "I believe you are misunderstanding the situation, my employers have chosen you and....until your time comes you'll be.....waiting"

Then the man turned around and left through a white doorway, as I stared helplessly watching him leave me in the darkness... 

SUBJECT: Nora Valkyrie

STATUS: Hired  
AWAITING ASSIGNMENT


	3. Strained Connection - (Yang X Male Reader X Blake)

Published On: August 18, 2020

Y/N'S POV

Another night sitting home alone, another night sitting there waiting for Yang to finally come home from work. Y/N and Yang have been together for 3 years with them getting married after only 1 year of dating, back when things were simple, easier, and not as lonely. You got thrown out of your thoughts by the sound of the door unlocking and opening, Yang stepping inside. you didn't say anything but just stayed on the couch waiting to see if she would say anything.

Originally you supported Yang's dreams of starting up her own cafe, but after her business grew she began to neglect your relationship leaving you alone and increasingly miserable in this marriage. When you tried to breach the topic in the past she just became angry and defensive not really listening to what you had to say.

After Yang left the kitchen she was about to go upstairs when you spoke up. 

Y/N: "We need to talk." Yang stopped but didn't turn around.

Yang: "Y/N I'm tired... can we talk about this tomorrow?" but you weren't having it this time, you knew that there would be no talking tomorrow but rather her just leaving for her never-ending work again.

Y/N: "No this is a conversation we are having right this moment, this is serious." She just looked back annoyed, before marching angrily up to you.

Yang: "Don't tell me you are going to complain about my work again?" but you just stared her dead in the eyes not stepping back.

Y/N: "Yes, I want to talk about your work" you said walking closer.

Yang: "WE HAD THIS TALK BEFORE, WHY ARE YOU COMPLAINING ANYWAYS YOU ASS! I'M PROVIDING FOR US" she screamed shoving me back before getting into my face again.

But you had enough of being miserable and having your concerns pushed aside by Yang as if they were nothing. 

Y/N: "You have been nothing but working! wha-" You were cut off as Yang punched you in the face making you fall to the ground. you realized at that moment that there was nothing left to talk about anymore.

You simply got up and went upstairs to your bedroom while Yang angrily followed you demanding you answer her. 

Yang: "FIRST YOU START SHIT AGAIN AND THEN YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK OFF"

But you just ignored her and got your bag out of the closet and started packing the few belongings you had. Yang kept shouting at you and would sometimes try to forcefully turn you around. 

Yang: "ARE YOU GOING ON A ANOTHER CLEARING MISSION? WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME?"

But you sharply turned around looking at her furious with tears in your eyes, getting right in her face. 

Y/N: "I'm not going on another mission not that it would have mattered to you anyways!" but Yang just punched you in the face again.

Y/N: "I'm done getting hurt, I'm done being miserable, I'm done being lonely and crying my heart out every single fucking evening!" You took your wedding ring off and shoved it into her hands before storming out shoving past her marching out of the house towards your car.

As you got in into your car you heard Yang running out, but you just glared at her and then raced out of the driveway quickly leaving marks on the pavement. 

TIMESKIP - 5 HOURS

You just looked out of the window at the rain, you tried drinking this entire mess away at Junior's but he sadly closed only shortly after you arrived. Fortunately you were able to order and drink quickly enough to get shit faced before walking all the way back to where you parked your car at a parking spot on the outskirts of the city. 

Y/N: "At least I still have you pal" you slurred out as you pat the dashboard of your trusty old Trans Arm, you had the old black sports T-Top for years now and it stuck with you through everything. You slammed your head onto the steering wheel before passing out.

TIMESKIP ??? HOURS

Tink Tink Tink! You were woken up by someone tapping the window, when you tried to open your eyes you got blinded by the sun but after blinking a couple of times your eyes adjusted to the light and you saw it was Blake looking concerned. You unlocked the doors and stumbled out of the car and leaned on it for support.

Blake: "Y/N? what happened you look awful!" she questioned concerned, putting a hand on your shoulder.

Y/N: "just having a hangover" you tried to say as casually as you could....but you couldn't hide the pain in your voice let alone your eyes, Blake noticed immediately.

Blake: "W-What? why would you drink w-what happened?......you didn't drive while drunk did you?"

Y/N: "No just sleeping in the car cus I'm homeless now." Blake just looked at you bewildered.

Blake: "H-how about I drive us to my home and we can talk about everything?" she asked trying to give a small smile. 

You just agreed and tossed her the keys before getting into the passenger seat, as Blake smoothly drove out onto the road. Blake always loved your Trans Arm and loved driving it treating it like her own and even calling it her "Baby". You could still remember her cheerful face after you said yes when she for the first time asked you to let her drive it.

TIMESKIP - BLAKE'S HOUSE

Blake got back into the room with a fresh pot of tea. She sat down with you and put her hands on your hands. 

Blake: "So....what happened? why are you homeless? w-what about Yang?" She asked nervous of what she would hear, but after the mention of Yang you just broke down crying. Blake hugged you comforting you, telling you everything would be alright. she offered for you to live with her and at first, you were reluctant as you didn't want to burden her but she insisted and ultimately you caved in agreeing.

TIMESKIP - 6 WEEKS

BLAKE'S POV

It's been weeks now and while Y/N is slowly recovering from what happened he still isn't quite the same, he sometimes after mission even goes to Junior's to get shitfaced only for me to bring him home again. It hurts me to see him like this, this broken. I was always so jealous of Yang, she was able to have what I always wanted, Y/N even proposed to her! and that bitch just threw his heart and soul away as if he were the devil himself.

Currently, I was driving to Junior's again after receiving a text from Junior himself telling me that Y/N was once again drunk. Junior actually felt sorry for Y/N as they have been good friends for some time since he would pay for any damages when he went there with Yang and always strike a conversation whenever he was there, he even was friends with the twins who he saw as the sisters he never had.

I was just glad he never went to Junior's with his car, the Trans Arm has been mostly used by me ever since he started living with me. After I told Weiss and Ruby about what happened they were both fuming and absolutely disgusted with Yang, they along with the twins would visit often and together they cheered Y/N up, making him laugh and smile once more. But right as I pulled up in front of Junior's Y/N came out of the bar looking like he had seen a ghost. When he saw me he quickly ran over and got in holding his left arm. before looking around as if he was expecting to get followed by somebody. 

Y/N: "C-Could we get out here please?" he said shakily as he was about to break down.

Blake: "What happened and what's with your arm?" putting my hand on his left shoulder before retracting it after he flinched on contact. 

Y/N: "I-I'll tell you when we are home....p-promise" he replied looking away beginning to cry.

TIMESKIP - BLAKE'S HOUSE

It turns out Yang arrived at Junior's and once she saw Y/N she confronted him on what happened, but Y/N didn't want anything to do with her. When he tried to leave she bruised his arm by forcing him to stay. Things were about to escalate further after Y/N mentioned the divorce papers, Yang was about to get crazy again when Junior and the twins intervened pretending that they wanted to talk to Yang about her owing money for some damages she had previously done. allowing Y/N to finally escape. 

After a long time helping with his arm and getting him to calm down he was finally asleep while I was getting back into the car to race down to Junior's to see if that blonde cunt was still there. if she was I was going to fucking stomp her into the ground.

TIMESKIP - JUNIOR'S

When I arrived I saw the blonde bitch about to drive away on Bumblebee. after screeching up behind her I quickly honked the horn, and she looked behind her but then just turned around and turned on the engine. 

Blake: "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING BEFORE WE ARE TALKING ABOUT YOUR DISGUSTING TREATMENT OF Y/N!" I shouted after marching up to her, right into her face.

Yang: "What's there to talk about? he isn't he-" but I just punched her in the face knocking her on the ground and kicking Bumblebee.

Blake: "FIRST YOU RIP HIS HEART OUT AND THEN YOU HAVE THE FUCKING NERVE TO COME BACK AND ASSAULT HIM?" I screamed into her face.

Yang: "I did not assault him! he is fi-" she said getting up again looking livid. 

Blake: "HIS ENTIRE LEFT ARM IS FUCKING PURPLE! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU" I grabbed her collar pulling her closer.

Blake: "You fucking broke him! he barely smiles, barely laughs, and just as he's getting better you come back to hurt him even more!" Before Yang could respond I clutched her neck tightly.

Blake: "You better sign the divorces papers when they come in, if I hear that you didn't I'll make sure there won't be anything left of you to find" 

Yang: "I-I'm not g-going to-" But I just punched her with all my strength in the face before dropping her knocked out onto her bike. I couldn't bring myself to care though, I just drove back home, but not before also slashing her tires.....

TIMESKIP

Y/N'S POV

Been living with Blake for a while now, 2 months to be exact and I'm finally happy again. Blake along with Weiss and Ruby have been hanging out and having a great time. I even help Blake with writing her books and it's a lot of fun, I started writing a book of my own as well and so far Blake seems to be loving it!.

Blake's always been so nice and supportive and...I fell for her. At first, I wasn't sure if I should talk with her about it in fear of losing her, but she just makes me so happy that I just couldn't hold my feelings anymore and I confessed to her and she was happier then ever! she was jumping around, hugging me, and smiling bigger then I had ever seen.

Even though we have only been officially dating for a very short time I'm sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I was planning on tonight's date to propose! We first went to a nice little restaurant, we stayed for much longer than originally intended as we were both having so much fun talking about all sorts of things. but finally, I paid and we left going to the park and just sitting on the bench cuddling and enjoying each other's company. 

Y/N: "Blake"

Blake: "Yes Y/N?" she responded as I got up and turned towards her.

Y/N: "You have just in such a short time made me happier then anything else in this world, you were always there for me, supporting me and never letting go." 

I pulled out the ring and got down on one knee.

Y/N: "Blake Belladonna I couldn't stand the thought of ever separating from you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

Blake: "Y-Yes! I love you of course I would!" She jumped into my arms crying happily. 

Blake: "I would love to be your Ms. L/N~" she purred after I put the ring on her finger.

TIMESKIP

BLAKE'S POV

Currently, I was on my way to Junior's, Ruby's told me that Yang has apparently overheard her and Weiss talking about my and Y/N's upcoming marriage and according to her she didn't take it very well, so Ruby asked me to try and get some sense into her so she’ll stop drinking her life away before she kills herself. 

Yang was passed out at the bar so I just picked her up after paying Junior for her drinks. I got her into the Trans Arm and gave her a bag in case she pukes.

Blake: "Wait... where's Bumblebee?" I asked looking around for it.

Yang: "W-who?" she asked drunk

Blake: "Your bike, where is it?"

Yang: "I don't know..."

So I just drove her home and helped her up the stairs to her bed. but when I was about to leave she held onto my arm. crying silently.

Yang: "W-wait Blake please, I'm sorry for how I treated you and Y/N p-please can we get back together, I want to see him again."

Every time I tried to leave she would start crying harder so I just decided to stay overnight at her place since Y/N wouldn't come home from his mission until tomorrow morning.

TIMESKIP - MORNING

After both me and Yang got up we had a long discussion about what's been going on and on her getting back together with Y/N and despite my better judgment I caved and we agreed she could get back together with him under the condition that I would still get married to him and be the main girl. Now she just has to hope that she would be able to convince Y/N to take her back. 

TIMESKIP - Y/N & BLAKE'S HOUSE

Y/N'S POV

Y/N: "Blakey! I'm back" I called as I got in and put my coat up.

I got into the living room only to get the surprise of my life seeing Blake talking with Yang, but I was pushed onto my back before I could even say anything by Yang as she clung to me with her head buried in my shoulder crying. 

Yang: "I'm sorry Y/N I'm really sorry I swear I changed, can we please get back together!.

I looked over to Blake but she just nodded her head, So I just got up and put me and Yang on the couch. 

Blake: "We have a lot to talk about..."

TIMESKIP - BEACH

I have been happily together with Blake and Yang for 3 years now and I wouldn't change a thing, since then Yang has moved in with us and I have decided to open a small cafe along with Blake and Yang. Our cafe got pretty popular, pretty quickly and we got known around Vale as the "cute cafe couple" as they say.

Yang changed her name back to L/N shortly after we got together. Right now we were relaxing on the beach after a busy week at the cafe. 

Blake: "Darling! could you help get this sun cream on my back~" she called lustfully

Yang: "I could use some help as well Honey~" she whispered in my ear as she hugged me from behind.

Yeah......wouldn't change this for the world.


End file.
